Users of wireless networks, such as cellular telecommunications networks, may use devices (e.g., cellular telephones) to access wireless networks. Users often upgrade these devices, and may sometimes keep older, deactivated devices. These older devices often go unused once deactivated. Furthermore, users' subscriptions often have unused usage (e.g., unused data, voice call minutes, or the like).